


Jealousy

by scraptrap



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Don't worry though, Fluff, I'm too much of a hopeless romantic for that, Jealousy, M/M, a few characters make a small appearance, also this was written because I was projecting, none of my fics end up angsty, note the sarcasm, nothing bad comes of it, original title is so original, so anyway, yep it's that One Jealousy Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap
Summary: A jealous Spring is pretty scary, though like hell he would tell anyone what's bothering him. Luckily, our lovable big lug always knows how to get him to talk.
Relationships: Fredbear/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Jealousy

He never knew what it was they were talking about, and he didn’t care to know really; all he knew was that someone else was trying to get close and being flirty with his partner and he didn’t like it one bit. Tonight was no exception; usually around four in the morning was when most everyone was active and mingling, and while Springtrap himself never made an effort to socialize he knew his partner was all for doing just that- even if who he was talking to was being _too_ friendly. Not that he cared usually- after all, he knew the big guy wouldn’t try anything himself- but this wasn’t an isolated incident; it had been going on for the past few nights and it was finally grinding his gears.

Springtrap wasn’t aware he was watching them for so long until he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jolt a bit and snap back to reality. Turning his head, he locked eyes with Ballora, which shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did. “You are much quieter than usual. Are you alright?”

Springtrap huffed as his attention shifted quickly back to the two- Funtime Chica laughing catching his attention very fast- before shaking his head and facing Ballora properly. “M’fine.” he mumbled, well aware that he probably did not sound fine whatsoever and Ballora would notice in no time.

As if on cue she tilted her head, allowing a knowing little smile to make its way onto her face. She brought a hand back up to Springtrap’s shoulder and squeezed very gently; she looked like an authority figure getting ready to give a child advice. “I wouldn’t worry too much about Chica. She means no harm, you know.”

Springtrap crossed his arms and huffed again, looking almost every bit like a child getting ready to throw a tantrum; if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t want any attention going to him he might have been willing to do just that. Ballora allowed herself to giggle and mirrored what the other did, her arms folded loosely under her chest as she spoke up again. “But really, she is just being friendly. That’s how she is. You know that.”

Another laugh rang through the hall, and if he were honest Springtrap almost cringed at the sound- not that he wasn’t okay with Chica laughing, of course; it was the fact that she was doing so around his partner, and oddly loud at that. It sounded like she was trying to flirt, but instead of speaking up about it Springtrap just made a small noise to let Ballora know he was listening.

Ballora let out a little hum of her own before speaking up again. “You know, Spring, I think you should talk to him about it if it’s bothering you.”

He knows he should; he knows that would be in both his and Fredbear’s interests if he just spoke up… but how was he supposed to do that? He didn’t want to show how annoyed he got at something so dumb- though it wouldn’t be the first time, truth be told- or even admit that he was feeling a little envious that someone who appeared to be trying too hard had Fredbear’s attention.

Ballora tilted her head a little bit; she knew Springtrap was thinking so she allowed him to do so as not to startle him. What she wanted to know was how long this had been going on to warrant such a response- or, lack thereof in this case- from the other.

When Springtrap finally spoke up, he looked almost dejected. “How do I even start, Ballora?”

She was almost surprised that he actually called her by name. Normally it was a weird nickname or no name at all. But she didn’t dwell on it; she stood upright again and gingerly grabbed the other’s elbow, not really doing anything but attempting to be sympathetic. “You’ll just have to get him alone and say what’s on your mind. I’m afraid I cannot help you with that.”

Before Springtrap could respond, someone else spoke up. “Help with what?” a low voice asked, making Springtrap turn so quickly Ballora thought it would have given even herself whiplash.

_When did they stop talking?_

Springtrap hadn’t even realized what was happening he was so deep in thought. Behind him he could hear Ballora whispering something to him before her footsteps faded not long after, and he was left standing there almost frozen in front of his partner.

“It’s nothing, Fred.” he finally managed to say, and rushed past him to pick up Plush, who just so happened to be running the other way. Upon doing so he turned back to his partner and tried sounding as nonchalant as possible. “Couldn’t help but notice Chica has been really talkative lately.” At first Fredbear only hummed in response, but as he held a hand out for Plush to grab- who was trying to get his attention- he responded properly. “She’s quite charming once you get to know her.”

_‘Was that obvious from her flirting?’_ Springtrap thought to himself, flexing and unflexing his fingers a couple of times in an attempt to hold his tongue. Instead it was his turn to hum in response, glancing down at Plush and watching them kick their feet for a second before turning around. “That’s nice. I’m going to look for Mari.”

Fredbear was confused- normally they would be glued to each other’s sides by now- but allowed his partner to walk off anyway. He wasn’t even able to say ‘see you!’ or anything before Springtrap turned a corner. _‘That was weird.’_ Fredbear thought as he walked off, moving out of the way so the Minireenas wouldn’t waltz into him by mistake. Choosing to ignore them, he went back to thinking; he knew his partner was starting to act a little strange but he didn’t know how to ask without the other getting defensive. Not that it mattered of course- Springtrap would probably get defensive regardless.

Now that he thought more about it, that tone of voice his partner had used with him sounded upset, or annoyed at the very least. _Did he do something wrong?_ The only way to find out was to ask. He wasn’t going to expect an answer right away, but he didn’t want to dwell on anything either. Fredbear had been so busy thinking he almost couldn’t stop himself from nearly bumping into an open door. Luckily he was able to snap out of it and stop on time, peeking into the room out of curiosity and seeing the Bidybabs trying to get something from a shelf. He smiled a little and continued walking, trying to find where Springtrap went.

His partner had found Mari and handed Plush over to her so that they wouldn’t get into trouble. As Mari and Plush walked off, a hand was suddenly atop his head. Looking up, he was met with Nightmare grinning down at him.

“Can I help you?” Springtrap asked, hoping he didn’t sound too annoyed.

The bigger guy blinked, face contorting slightly in confusion. Normally the smaller one would have already backed up and he would tease him about something or another. “And what’s wrong with you?”

_Was it that obvious?_ Springtrap shook his head. “In a bad mood, clearly.” As he spoke, he backed up a bit so Nightmare wasn’t touching him anymore. “Though you already know that, right?”

Nightmare almost snorted, but instead placed a hand on his hip and hummed in response. “Did Fred do something stupid or is it just a bad day?” _Okay, so it was kind of obvious._

Springtrap didn’t say anything at first, too nervous to do so, but then he sighed and averted his gaze, bringing a hand up to grip his elbow a bit. “It’s not necessarily Fredbear, but he… has something to do with it.”

Though he wasn’t any good at being empathetic or sympathetic, Nightmare spoke up anyway, attempting in his own way to help- if he could even call it that. “Have you talked to him about it? Or anyone?” The look he received in return almost made him feel bad.

“Ballora told me to talk to him, but…” Springtrap paused, only to huff and roll his eyes. “I’ll do it eventually.” And as if on cue- what timing he seemed to have- Fredbear turned a corner, finally managing to find where he was, and walked up to him, gingerly putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Spring, can I ask you something?”

He didn’t know what got into him- okay, that was a lie, he knew what it was- but Springtrap shot his partner a glare, daring him to open his mouth. Upon noticing said look, Fredbear quickly removed his hand and gave his partner a little space. Before the big guy could ask again, Springtrap made a little _‘hmph’_ sound.

“You don’t want to talk to Chica? That’s quite a shock.”

Even Nightmare chose to back up a little bit. He could practically _feel_ the smaller guy’s anger and if it got ugly none of them would ever hear the end of it. Fredbear himself was a little taken aback, but he’s dealt with Springtrap for so long he didn’t even appear fazed by it.

“Why are you acting so weird, Spring?” the big guy asked, stepping a little closer but trying not to get in the other’s face. As expected, his partner’s response was snarky and dripping with heavy sarcasm- much more so than usual.

“Why do you care, Fred? Go talk to your new friend. Surely she can keep you company.”

_‘Yikes.’_ Nightmare thought, and started walking the opposite direction. He didn’t know who he felt more sorry for- the poor saps that walked into this right now or Fredbear himself.

“You’re starting to act bratty, Spring.” Fredbear sounded every bit like a father trying to gently chastise his kid, but right now he wasn’t liking the way Springtrap looked at him at the moment; a corner of his mouth was turned upward in a kind of smirk, but he only looked as playful and innocent as the Devil would. He simultaneously folded his arms across his chest.

“Funny. You don’t complain about it any other time.”

The big guy could feel his face starting to heat up a little bit at the implications, but he chose to ignore that in favor of asking again, a little more sternly this time, “What’s gotten into you, Bonnie?”

And... that was that. Something just instantly snapped; like how a rubber band would suddenly snap and break or whatever other saying would fit in this situation. Springtrap didn’t care if he looked like a child; he growled low in his throat and stomped his foot, hands balling into fists as he unfolded his arms. “Maybe I don’t like that someone is attempting to flirt with you, Fred! I don’t like how hard she’s been trying and I certainly don’t agree to do some stupid fucking socializing for you just to hear her do it!”

He’s never yelled at Fredbear before- at least not angrily- so it wasn’t a surprise when he regretted his decision to do so immediately after. His partner, however, didn’t seem all too mad. He didn’t appear to be… well anything, really.

Not that he wasn’t, of course. It just took Fredbear a minute to connect the dots; he never really thought of his partner as the jealous type- though that was also due to Springtrap not talking about his feelings- but now that he knew exactly what was happening he couldn’t help smiling like an idiot. It was really endearing if he were honest. Sighing, Fredbear stepped closer, deciding to brave it and pull his partner in for a hug. “And how long were you stressing yourself out over this?” The smaller one’s face fell in a subtle pout, mumbling something that the big guy didn’t catch. “Learn to use your words, love.” Fredbear said, voice quiet and soothing.

But he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to admit how much it bothered him or how long it’s been doing so. Springtrap shook his head and tried to push himself away, but it was to little avail as the big guy only tightened his hold. The smaller one made a weird little sound at that, and Fredbear decided to be nice and pretend he didn’t hear it. He also chose to ignore the fact that they were still in the middle of the hallway, where at least a few others would be trying to get around or even watching them; right now he was too busy attempting to soothe his big child of a partner.

“Bonnie, I can’t say or do anything if you don’t cooperate.”

Springtrap huffed and buried his face into his partner’s chest, trying very hard not to blurt anything else out, clearly embarrassed. When the big guy figured he was being stubborn, he hummed and started backing up.

“Since you don’t want to talk to me, I guess Chica wi-”

Fredbear didn’t even get to finish his sentence or take two steps forward before his partner’s arms tightened around him. And though he didn’t quite mean to, the big guy grinned a little bit; he made sure to keep a straight face as he turned to his partner.

“Can… can we go somewhere else?” Springtrap’s voice was surprisingly soft, and though he mentally kicked himself for that at first the fleeting thought flew out the window as Fredbear moved so he could rest an arm around his shoulders properly and they started walking.

Both were quiet the entire way- one or two others waving to them as they passed- and they managed to find an empty room and decided to walk in, where the big guy closed the door behind them with his foot and backed up to allow the other some space. He waited for him to be comfortable enough to speak. The smaller one was actually fidgeting now; twiddling with his fingers, flexing and unflexing them multiple times, shuffling nervously as he stayed quiet in an attempt to think. _How was he supposed to start this conversation?_ This wasn’t an easy feat for him, but he knew he couldn’t expect his partner to start it either since he wasn’t the one getting jealous over other people.

“Fred, I just-” he started, still unable to think of what exactly he wanted to say. Luckily for him Fredbear had the patience of a saint and never got angry with him- or anyone for that matter- so he didn’t have to rush it.

Fredbear just sat on the nearest flat surface while he waited, holding a hand out for his partner. That made Springtrap snap out of it momentarily, and the look he shot towards his partner looked as if the hand had wronged him in some way and he wanted nothing to do with it; but of course he walked over and hesitantly grabbed it anyway, being coerced into the other’s lap with little resistance. Still he said nothing- more from embarrassment now than not knowing what exactly to say- but his partner just cocked his head to the side, looking almost like a puppy, and continued to wait patiently. Fredbear’s free hand immediately went to rest upon one of his partner’s thighs, gently squeezing- it was a force of habit, but neither minded nor cared.

“I know it’s stupid and irrational, but I just… I don’t like how playful Chica’s gotten around you.” Springtrap started finally, surprised to hear how uncertain his own voice sounded. Upon looking at his partner, he found blue eyes still fixated on him, and they appeared to gleam under the somewhat dim light above them. With a little huff, Springtrap bought his free hand up to cover Fredbear’s mouth so he could continue speaking, averting his gaze as he did so. He didn’t want to make too much eye contact, especially not now. “And to answer your question, since you two started talking a few nights ago. It’s been three days, and you didn’t notice anything weird?”

Fredbear blinked in response; he did notice a slight change in attitude over the last few days but he didn’t think it was because his partner was jealous of anyone. Though that also wasn’t only his fault- but he decided not to say anything about that and instead moved Springtrap’s hand away from his mouth so he was holding both of them now. He bought one of his partner’s hands up to his lips so he can leave light little kisses on the other’s fingers.

“Spring, look at me.” Fredbear said after releasing his partner’s hands so he could rest both his own on the other’s thighs again. He didn’t want to force him to do it or anything like that; he just wanted to make sure he was listening. And at first Springtrap didn’t listen; their eyes met for a split second before he looked away again, but then Fredbear gently grabbed his chin and held it so his partner was at least facing forward.

“Bonnie.” His voice was low and soft, and it was surprisingly gentle; the smaller one glanced at him in confusion, and Fredbear could tell why he was confused and only chuckled a little in response.

“Can I say something now?” Fredbear asked, tentatively moving so both his arms were around Springtrap’s waist, getting ready to pull him closer already. When Springtrap didn’t look away, Fredbear let out a small sigh of relief- one he didn’t realize he was holding. “Why didn’t you say anything, Spring?” he started, purposefully keeping a soothing tone to his voice so his partner could start relaxing. “Don’t you trust me?”

At that Springtrap jolted a little bit- the big guy could feel it- and leaned in, nuzzling his face against Fredbear’s for a moment. “It’s not you I don’t trust, Fred.” he sighed, backing away a bit.

The look in those grey eyes made Fredbear’s heart skip a beat if he were honest. He could tell right away how much the other cared for him and was even… a little worried? _Springtrap never worried about anything._

“Spring, you have no reason to worry. I’m sure Chica wasn’t flirting, and besides...” Fredbear trailed off for a moment as he started rubbing up and down whatever he could reach of his partner’s arms, and then allowed his hands to roam upward until he was cupping his partner’s face. His eyes were practically sparkling as he continued, “I love you.”

Springtrap had finally calmed down considerably- Fredbear was always so gentle with him, which helped immensely- but when he heard those three words he made a weird, loud noise before attempting to push himself away from the warmth of his partner. The big guy allowed him to stand up at the very least, but was quick to follow and hummed a little note as he pulled Springtrap to him again. He repeated the notion from before; one arm wrapped itself around the smaller guy’s waist to keep him close while he grabbed one of his partner’s hands so he could entwine their fingers and bring it to his lips again, enjoying the fact that a rosy hue was showing on Springtrap’s face- just barely, but he still noticed it.

“You’re cute when you get jealous, Spring.”

Springtrap huffed again, but didn’t make a move to get away. Fredbear chuckled at that and shifted his weight for a moment before continuing to hum a random tune. Soon after he started swaying a little bit, made it so that his partner’s arms were wrapped around his neck, and wrapped both arms tightly around Springtrap’s waist now- the movement caused the smaller guy to sway a little too.

_They were literally starting an impromptu dance in an empty, quiet room._

Springtrap didn’t mind it at first, already feeling his fingers wanting to entwine before one of his hands captured his wrist, where they remained behind Fredbear’s neck and a small smile was forming on his lips.

Upon realizing what was happening, however, he froze for a moment and a hand came down to the big guy’s chest, trying to back up. “W-wait, that’s not fair. I’m supposed to be mad at you.” he said with an incredulous look on his face.

Fredbear wanted to roll his eyes, but stopped swaying and instead opted for just tilting his head, waiting for his partner to say anything else. But again the smaller one got nervous- being so close like this always seemed to render him useless in making proper sentences- and didn’t know what else to say, his hand going to his partner’s bow tie and rubbing a finger along the material.

And Springtrap hadn’t even realized he did it, judging by how he continued to do it even as he resumed blabbering on. “So what if I’m a little jealous and I’m being irrational? You just… have such a dumb face with stupid pretty eyes and a dumb smile I like so much and I just really lo-” He caught himself before he finished, averting his gaze again and he could _feel_ how warm his face was.

Fredbear chuckled at that, earning the least angry glare he thinks he’s ever received from the other. “You say such cute things when you get like this.” He got a small whack for that, but brushed it off so he can continue talking. “But if it bothers you that much I’ll talk to Chica about it. Would that make you feel better?”

The only response he got was a nod, and he sighed in response. “Fine then, I’ll do that.” he started, and if it were at all possible he was trying to step closer to his partner- of course he knew it was physically impossible, but that didn’t stop the big guy from trying. “Now, are you going to finish what you were saying? There was something after my ‘dumb smile’ you like so much.”

Fredbear couldn’t hide his grin even if he wanted to- he could _feel_ the heat emanating from Springtrap’s face after he asked that, but much to his surprise the smaller one didn’t try to push him away or back off or anything.

No, he actually hugged the big guy properly- it took him forever to initiate any physical contact, so this was very welcome for the big guy- and nuzzled his face into Fredbear’s neck. And Fredbear wanted to purr, though he didn’t know if he could if he were honest- he never actually tried. Regardless, there was a warmth surrounding them as they just hugged in the dimly lit room, and Springtrap was more than content with the quietness- but his partner had other ideas.

“You know I love you, right?” Fredbear asked- he was really trying to nail it home, it seems. Without really thinking, Springtrap just let it slip. “Yeah, I know. I love you too.”

Both jolted a little bit at that; Fredbear because it was rare to hear that, and Springtrap because to just casually say it was very much unlike him. Unfortunately, the smaller one couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to; Fredbear could have easily crushed him with how tight his arms were around him now. “Fred, l-let me go!” Springtrap’s face felt like it was on fire, and he wanted to scurry off and hide somewhere for a few hours. But then again, the big guy was practically nothing but heart eyes and dopey smiles when he backed up a little and god damn it _that was cute-_

He hadn’t realized he was staring until Fredbear nudged at him a little bit. Once he snapped out of it, Springtrap grabbed his partner’s face and their lips met in a chaste little kiss. It was so soft and gentle and so uncharacteristic of him, but Fredbear still smiled into the kiss. Too bad they parted too soon.

“You better treasure that moment, Fredbear.” Springtrap said after a moment of silence, but almost regretted it instantly when his partner opened his mouth to speak.

“I treasure every moment with you, though.” The weird squeak that left his lips had Fredbear laugh, but only for a moment. “So are you feeling better now, Bon?”

The smaller one hummed at first, but then brought one of Fredbear’s hands to his face so he could nuzzle into it for a split second. “I guess. Are you actually going to talk to Chica?”

Fredbear moved so that their hands were dangling in front of them. It was like they were teenagers. “I already said I would, Spring. Don’t worry.” Springtrap made a face- the big guy had to refrain from chuckling again- but otherwise didn’t say anything as they finally walked to open the door.

Before they continued to ‘socialize’ for the remainder of the morning, Fredbear couldn’t help himself; he made sure no one was coming before leaning in, warm breath against his partner’s ear as he spoke up. “I would have loved to have gotten more privacy to see how territorial you were.”

As expected, he earned another whack for that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around the time I saw someone 'ship' this person I'm crushing on with someone else and instead of making a fuss out of it I wrote a fic based around my feelings like a freaking weirdo. Also, I'm so sorry if all my fics are posted at such ungodly hours in the morning- that's when I'm most active in general.


End file.
